Number 611: Got Phineas Busted by Earl Hicky
by DrWhoFan611
Summary: In one of Earl's latest mistakes, he had Phineas and Ferb busted. Now he must make up for his mistake, but the problem is: Phineas and Ferb seem to be able to make anything they want. How is Earl going to give something they can't make? And where's Perry? (Swear words are occasionally used, no other types of violence used so far, and the other main character is Earl)
1. Intro I & Forward

**Intro I:**

_You know the kind of guy who dose nuttin' but bad things and wonder why his life sucks? Well that's me! Every single time somethin' good happens, something bad is always waiting around the corner- Karma. That is when I knew I had to change. I'm just tryin' to be a better person.  
><em>**My Name is Earl.**

**Forward**

Now you are probably wondering why I'd drive all the why to Danville- well its so I can make up for **_Number 611: Got Phineas Busted._**

Well it all started on my first trip to Danville about a year ago when Catalina wanted to visit her cousin Vivan Garcia Shapiro form Danville. You see, when she was in a delivery box she wanted to escape from her place to go to Danville to live with her cousin- but it turned out that it was addressed to Camden County. After about a week since we meet her, she earned enough money for gas to go to Danville to visit.

When we got there we meet their neighbors, the Flynn\Fletcher family. When I saw this pencil necked gal named Candace on another fail to bust her brothers Phineas and Ferb, and she was all 'But, but, but, but, but, but,'. I gave her a little pat on the back, and opened my bug fat mouth.

"Now that's just Karma messing things up is all,"

"Say what?" She asked. I explained the whole thing, about how doing good things will make good things happen- what goes around, comes around. She took it as a name for her 'Mysterious force', and after that she harnessed the power of Karma by helpin' old people and recycling, she got Phineas and Ferb busted for making The Flying Car of the Future- Today. They could have revolutionized Mankind with their inventing- like a Portal to Mars or a Time Machine thingy, so I basically not only technically got Phineas and Ferb busted, but I had also possibly ruined the future of Mankind.

Well, Candace had already saved em', but I still owe them. So I decided to go to Danville and somehow make up for what I'd done. I didn't think of anything yet, so I figured Karma could show me a sign or something. But the problem is, the boys could build anything! They even made a machine to turn that day into a dream. Trust me, I couldn't believe it myself- and I still don't. But lucky for me, I was away while that memory erasein' was goin' on.

You see, Candace had to disguise as Morty Williams to bust Phineas and Ferb out of 'The Smile Away'. Because of that, the cops were after the poor guy.

Moving on, I needed to find something Phineas could not make. I heard he needed a fancy screw driver thingy, so I decided to get him just that. So, it looks like I know what I am gonna do today.

**Phineas and Ferb belongs to Disney and I forgot what channel My Name is Earl is on, but I do not own that either.**

_**All My Best,  
>- Leonardo Oliver Osborn<strong>_


	2. Author's Note

p style="text-align: left;"emstrongDear Who Ever the Heck is reading this;br /br /strongSo there's a small problem, you see. But don't be alarmed, I'm sure things will be better soon. You see, the writer who's a' doin' this, DrWhoFan611, has a bit of a problem with his 'research' or somethin'. Basically, in order to catch up on my show, My Name is Earl, this span style="text-decoration: line-through;"no good, stupid, unoriginal piece of sh*/span 'Fanfiction' is canceled. But don't worry, he and I will get back to work, we're just having a bit of a problem for the moment; that's all. I doubt any of you is reading this right now, but if yer' wastin' yer' Time readin' this; then jus' move on and get a hobby until this guy is ready to continue this. I'm sure you got somethin' better to do then this crape... right...?/embr /br /emAnyway, this an't the only thing he's makin'; the guy has lots of other stuff to do, ya' know. So maybe you can check his stuff out. I did, and some of them are good... I guess... I dunno', I'm not exactly what you'll call a 'author' type or a 'critic' or whatever, I just an't the book-worm kinda' guy, ya' know. Anyway, move on- the show's canceled for now, alright?br /br /Now if you'll excuse me, I have some things on my list to cross off to do. I might consider doin' number /em/p  
>p style="text-align: left;"- Earl Hicky Jr.p 


End file.
